Captive Heart
by queenofcamelot
Summary: Summary: An Excerpt from the 'Not In Sunnydale' Story. Manticore setting. Alec falls hard for the slayer.


Captive Heart

A Birthday giftee to Lilli

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and all related characters are copyright James Cameron, James Eglee and the creators _Dark Angel and related characters are the property of The Fox network._ No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. No infringement intended. The author does not profit nor gain any monetary gifts for the story. _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Alec woke with a start and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He growled in frustration and when he stood, he kicked his bunk in anger. The minx was invading even his dreams and he couldn't get rid of his thoughts of her. He paced around his cell, knowing that there were still several hours until the barracks would be woken and until then, he would be alone with his thoughts.

They had given him unlimited visits to her, the one female that held him captive. She wasn't typically the type of female he sought. Mostly he sought women who were in for a good time, more or less a one shot deal. Not that he could even fathom of having more, when he was no more than a servant or prisoner himself of Manticore.

He had gone on hundreds of jobs, probably would go on thousands more, unless they ended him on one of the superiors whims, which did occur from time to time.

Every move she made, everything she said to him was etched in his mind and was playing repeatedly like a broken record. Was this an effect of mating? Was this because of her heat? Was this because she wasn't even an X series and –

Mating... Alec banged his fists against the wall of his cell angrily. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? After years of training, how could he have not thought of the consequences of mating? But mating was primal; mating wasn't something you chose, per se, but rather something you knew.

As he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, he saw her face turn to his and her eyes staring at him with longing. He felt his body heat up and his desire to be close to her increased. He hit the wall once more. He hadn't seen it before, hadn't wanted to believe it but it was too obvious.

Somewhere between the excessive copulation and his worn out senses, was the fact that the Slayer was becoming something of a habit or an addiction to him in everyway. He didn't want to process anything too much concerning her, afraid if he allowed himself any feelings other than pleasure, someone might notice and take her away from him. NO! He would not allow that to happen, she was his, the slayer belonged to him, the mark on her neck proved that to anyone smart enough to know that it was serious if an X-5 mated with a female.

When had he stopped thinking about her as the mission and started thinking about her as his mate? Somewhere along the line, he had made that distinction and he'd done it without even thinking.

Memories of the last time they were together came rushing back and he wondered if she felt the same way about him. He analyzed every look, every word, and every nuance but still couldn't answer himself. Alec didn't even know if what she felt for him was real or just because they'd forced her body to feel that way. She'd certainly not wanted him in the beginning.

She had even hit him with a few blows when the opportunities arose, avoided him whenever she could but now, she called his name in pleasure. Begged him to touch her and despite their regular continuous activities, she had actually talked to him, held conversation. Not that he would allow too much talking, her body called to him like a sirens song, anytime she was in close proximity. That and the fact, you could never be to careful of who heard what and he definitely did not want the guards to report anything to Director Renfro and diminish the incredible intimate sessions he was partaking with her.

Last night, it had happened again…

She was lying on her cot, waiting for him; no words were spoken until he heard the close of the cell door behind him.

He approached stealthily but knew she was awake. "You don't have to pretend, it's just me." He sat beside her on the bunk, removed his boots and shirt. Her eyes reflected the moonlight that shone through the barred window.

When she looked up at him like that, he could almost forget that they were in Manticore. She shifted to sit up and he laced his fingers through her hair bringing her face to his with a gentle caress of lips. No more words were exchanged as they melded together, the passion overflowing to a fever pitch.

Hours later….

Tonight's copulation had been different somehow, more gentle. At least the last hour had been. As Buffy slept peacefully, Alec's fingertips traced the contours of Buffy's face his eyes searching every line and memorizing it. He didn't know what would happen, didn't care what Manticore did to him, but Buffy would be his and he would ensure by any means necessary that she remained his mate.


End file.
